A Kiss for Eternity
by Mel P
Summary: Keisha.Trunks' neue Nachbarin. Mit der Zeit merkt das Mädchen dass ein Geheimnis um sie schwebt, von der sie selber nichts weiss. Wird sie es mit Hilfe von Trunks entschlüsseln?Hört sich nach MarySue an, wird aber nach den ersten zwei bis drei Kapiteln be


Kapitel 1: HALLO!

Sie wollte gerade an ihrer neuen Erfindung weiterschrauben als... , AAAHHH! Komm wieder zurück Keisha! Das ist unfair! Du bist größer als ich! DAD! Sag ihr dass sie aufhören soll!".  
Bulma rannte nach draußen , Hallo!". Eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ziemlich gestresst aussah, erwiderte verwirrt , Oh, hallo...Entschuldigen sie die Beiden". Bulma winkte kurz mit der Hand , Ist schon gut...Ich kenne das!".  
Ein Möbelpacker nahm sich einen Stuhl und fragte die Frau , Mrs. Somidori wo soll der hin?". Sie sah ihn kurz an , Stellen sie ihn einfach in der Wohnung ab...Ich werde mich dann später drum kümmern wo er hingehört".  
Bulma reichte ihr die Hand , Ich bin Bulma Briefs...Ab jetzt sind wir Nachbarn". Die Frau lächelte zurück , Freut mich...Kami Somidori".  
Ein 10-jähriger Junge kam aus dem Haus gerannt und schrie , Mom! Keisha will mir kein Eis geben!". Er hielt sich mit seinen Händen an Kamis Kleid fest , Max! Du hattest doch schon einen! Willst du etwa kugelrund werden?". Max schüttelte den Kopf und lief traurig wieder ins Haus zurück. Kami hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn , Oh mein Gott! Ich frage mich wie ich das ganze Chaos bis jetzt überlebt hab!". Bulma grinste , Das frag ich mich manchmal auch...Mit der zeit wird's besser mit den Kindern". Nun starrte sie Kami fragend an , Sie haben doch noch eine Tochter, wenn ich ihren Sohn gut verstanden hab?". Kami nickte , Leider...Sie kann manchmal noch viel schlimmer sein mit ihrem Dickschädel". Bulma seufzte , Wissen sie was? Vielleicht freunden sich ihr Sohn und meine Tochter Bra ja an?". Kami lächelte , Wenn sie lust dazu haben, können sie später mal vorbei kommen? Wir sind jetzt nämlich im Umzugsstress". Bulma bejahte.

Ein hellbraunhaariges Mädchen steckte den Kopf aus der Eingangstür des neuen Hauses , Mom? Max quengelt wieder rum!".  
Die 2 Frauen drehten sich zu dem Mädchen um , Keisha Schatz! Komm mal her!". Das Mädchen ging fragend zu ihrer Mutter , Was ist?". Kami erwiderte , Das hier ist Bulma Briefs...Unsere Nachbarin". Bulma lächelte das Mädchen an , Hallo". Keisha lächelte kurz zurück, stellte sich ebenfalls vor und gab ihrer Mutter zu bedenken , Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass Max gerade dabei ist das ganze Eis wegzufuttern!". Es trat eine kurze Stille ein. Als sich Kami erholt hatte rannte sie förmlich zum Haus zurück und schrie , Maximilian Somidori! Du lässt das Eis in ruhe! Hörst du!".

Ihre neuen Nachbarn gefielen Bulma sehr...Mit ihnen würde es bestimmt nie langweilig werden. Doch sie fragte sich, wie sie sich so ein teures Haus leisten konnten? Vielleicht hatten sie was geerbt?  
Das Nachbarshaus stand schon 1 Monat leer, seit Mrs. Kerushis Tod, die frühere Nachbarin. Bulma hatte die alte Frau schon gern...Nur fand sie, sie ein wenig langweilig als Nachbarin und sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass ein älteres Pärchen das Haus kriegen würde. Denn die meisten, die reich waren, waren schon ein bisschen älter.  
Für jüngere Pärchen war das Haus, und überhaupt die ganze Gegend, einfach zu teuer und die meisten von ihnen hatten auch noch Familie. Als sie aber sah, dass eine noch ziemlich junge Familie in das Haus nebenan zog, wunderte es sie schon, wie sie all die Rechnungen zahlen sollten.  
Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, schon sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
Keisha sah sie freundlich an und antwortete , Naja wissen sie...Mein Dad hat vor einer Woche in Satan City ein Restaurant aufgemacht, dass ziemlich gut läuft...Das Problem war nur, dass es von uns zuhause bis dorthin ein ziemlich langer Weg war. Und deshalb sind wir hierher umgezogen. Mom hatte vor Jahren Medizin studiert und ist diplomierte Hausärztin...Sie ist zwar noch für ihr Alter jung aber auch klug!". Bulma staunte nicht schlecht! Wie es aussah, würde es ab heute nicht mehr so langweilig werden...Obwohl...Ihre eigene Familie war auch nicht ohne!

Als sie ihren Gedanken beendet hatte, ertönte eine etwas piepsige Stimme aus der CC , Mami? Wo bist du?", Hier! Bei den neuen Nachbarn!".  
Ein kleines süßes Mädchen, in Max' Alter leistete ihnen Gesellschaft , Hallo! Ich bin Bra...Und wer bist du?". Keisha fand das Mädchen einfach süß , Ich bin deine neue Nachbarin und heiße Keisha". Bra sah sie mit großen Augen an , Wow! Keisha ist ein geiler Name!". Bulmas Gesicht verfinsterte sich , Bra! Woher hast du dieses Wort schon wieder?". Bra sah ihre Mutter entschuldigend an , Das war Trunks!". Bulma schloss kurz die Augen um sie dann wieder zu öffnen , Du entschuldigst uns Keisha!". Das Mädchen nickte verdattert und sah Bulma und Bra verwundert hinterher, wie sie zurück zur CC gingen.  
/ 'Ne komische Familie/.

Nach drei Stunden hatten sich die Somidoris eingerichtet, soweit man das so nennen konnte: In allen Zimmern lagen Schachteln herum, die Betten waren zwar gemacht aber die Inneneinrichtungen fehlten noch.  
Keisha war gerade dabei, all ihre Bücher neu zuordnen als sie sah wie Max mit Woolworth in ihr Zimmer hereinspazierte und sich mit der Siamkatze auf das Bett ihrer Schwester setzte. Sie verdrehte die Augen , Max! Geh sofort von meinem Bett runter...Und nimm Woolworth gleich mit...Du weißt was Mom gesagt hat!". Max gab ein schulterzucken von sich, als wolle er seiner lieben Schwester weismachen, dass er nicht wüsste, was seine Mutter ihm hinter die Ohren geschrieben hatte. Keisha packte ihren Bruder samt Katze und warf sie aus ihrem Zimmer mit den Worten , Die Katze gehört nicht auf das Bett!". Leider musste sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Bruder Max nach unten rannte um in Keishas Kiste rumzuwühlen. Wie eine Irre rannte sie die paar Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinab und verfolgte Max, der ein weißes Top seiner Schwester geklaut hatte und es angezogen hatte. ( Stellt euch das mal vor! ). , Fang mich doch, Fang mich doch!" sang er. Max rannte zum Bürgersteig, drehte sich zu Keisha um. Als er jedoch sah, dass sie ihn bald eingeholt hatte, wandte er sich wieder dem Bürgersteig zu...Und prallte gegen jemanden , AUU AUU AUU!" jammerte er und rieb sich den Hintern. Keisha donnerte , Geschieht dir recht!".  
, Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine Stimme. Keisha blickte die Frau an, die ihr Bruder angerempelt hatte , Ehm, ja...Tut mir leid wegen meinem Bruder". Bulma grinste, Ist schon Ok...Ist deine Mutter zuhause?". Keisha lächelte sie an und zeigte mit dem Finger Richtung Haus Somidori , Ja", Danke", Gern geschehen". Bulma sah sie noch kurz an , Übrigens: Du kannst ,Du' zu mir sagen". Keisha legte ihre Rechte Hand seitlich der Stirn , Ai,ai Käptain Bulma!". Bulma grinste noch mal und rief im Haus nach Kami, die sie begrüßte.  
Keisha hielt Max am Nacken fest , Und nun zu dir!".

Max hatte verdammt glück...Sein Vater Grey kam, bepackt mit 2 Kisten, und befahl Keisha dass sie ihn los lassen sollte und Max, dass er seiner Schwester ihr Top wiedergeben sollte. Widerwillig ließ Keisha ihn los...Genauso widerwillig übergab Max seiner geliebten Schwester ihr Top zurück. Er hatte die Idee ihr Top zu vergraben, irgendwo, wo sie ihn nie finden würde...Doch sein Vater machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Grey lächelte seine Kinder an , Seht mal her: Wir haben Unterstützung bekommen". Ein Lilahaariger Junge kam zum Vorschein, ehrlich gesagt, sah er ziemlich gelangweilt aus. Grey aber schien das nicht zu bemerken und sprach weiter , Das ist Trunks, er ist Bulmas Sohn...Trunks, das sind Max und Keisha". , Hi" sagten alle drei.  
Grey sagte noch kurz zu Trunks , Danke für deine Hilfe", Gern geschehen".  
Max lief seinem Vater hinterher und schwirrte wie ein Binlein (Tja: Ihr müsst halt mit meinem Humor auskommen! --!) um ihn herum während Keisha sich zu Trunks gesellte , Warum hilfst du uns beim Auspacken?". Trunks sah sie an , Weil ich meiner Schwester keine ,schmutzigen' Wörter beibringen darf, deswegen hat mich Mom dazu verdonnert". Keisha gab sarkastisch zu , Wie nett von dir". Er hingegen grinste sie verschmitzt an , Nicht wahr?".

Den ganzen Freitagnachmittag verbrachten sie mit auspacken und als es endlich dunkler wurde verabschiedeten sich Bulma und Trunks von den neuen Nachbarn.

Und? Hat's euch bis hierhin gefallen? Wenn ja oder Nein: Kommi schreiben! Würde mich freuen!

Our Mel P.


End file.
